


Variant

by Arken47



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Definitions, Dictonary, Gen, Izaya, Izaya rant sort of, Izaya thoughts, Sorry no shizuo here only Izaya, Variant - Freeform, Wordplay, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7148339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken47/pseuds/Arken47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya varies in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geoffox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geoffox/gifts).



> (This is a standalone. As much as I love Shizaya, Shizuo’s not really in this one. Sorry. Wordplay btw. First fanfic on here.)

 

  
  


var·i·ant

/ˈverēənt/

_ noun _

  1. a form or version of something that differs in some respect from other forms of the same thing or from a standard.



 

Remember the smiling faces among the crowd. Because nobody  _ seems _ to be happy, but in reality, they’re not that bad off. Everyone’s drawn to that one little creature who smiles, of course. They say the most likable trait is confidence. Of happy and sad. And all those mixed in between. Of everyone, of all people. All sorts of people from all different walks of life. All humans, all viewing the world in a different way  _ = I’m different from most humans. _

 

_ Adjective _

  1. tending to change or alter; exhibiting variety or diversity; [varying](http://www.dictionary.com/browse/vary) : _variant shades of color._



 

Dreams about winking Chameleons. They’re really pretty interesting. As odd and bizarre as they are, there aren’t that many people who  _ dislike _ them, because they might not be showing their true colors. Or they might be. Colors are so different. It might be hard to tell sometimes. Or it might not be.  _ = If only I were that dynamic. But who’s to say I’m not? _

 

  1. not agreeing or conforming; differing, especially from something of the same general kind.



 

Fantastic. Fabulous. You there. You are fabulously flourishing! Everyone’s walking the tightrope. Fantastic. Fun. With a falter and a flick, and — , excuse me I beg to differ, seeing as I’m far above the world. Feeling Fantastic.  _ Terrific. _ I don’t follow  _ your _ rules anyways.  = _ You can’t tell me what to do. _

 

  1. not definitive, as a version of part of a text; different; alternative: _a variant reading._



 

All the books in the world can’t teach you this. What, did you think it would be _easy_? Nothing’s for certain here. _Nothing!_ _Just throw it all!_ Better yet, ignore it, watch all the problems _suffer in turmoil_ as you continue to _interrupt_ them with _better_ ideas! There is no definition as to how to do this! It just comes _naturally_ to some people…= _What am I doing?_

 

  1. a different spelling, pronunciation, or form of the same word: _“Vehemency” is a variant of“vehemence.”_.



 

Here’s another way to look at it. The passion towards humans is really quite different from the passion humans feel towards each other, or the vehemence of a brute. It’s a fascination, really; an anticipation, one that makes your heart pound. That’s love for you. The purest kind there is. Complete _ insanity!  _ = _ I’m really not so different, am I? Let’s not dwell on that fact however, or I’ll grow bored of myself. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
